No More Heroes
by Kirah69
Summary: Kamanosuke está cabreado, Saizo solo presta atención a Isaname y eso le enfurece. Pero el solo hecho de pensar en Saizo le pone cachondo y eso es mientras está en el baño. Quien aparece y le pilla en aquel agitado estado es Jinpachi. El pirata no deja de acosarle, lo que hace malentender a Saizo y provoca una confusión tras otra hasta que ninguno de los dos puede soportarlo más y e


_No logro entenderlo. ¿Qué tiene esa mujer de especial?_

 _¿Mujer? Pero si ni siquiera es una mujer, no es más que una niñata._

 _¿Por qué no se aparta de su lado? Es culpa de ella, está todo el rato pegada a él._

 _¿Por qué no me mira a mí? Yo soy mil veces más hermoso que esa mocosa._

 _No solo eso, yo puedo entenderlo. Puedo comprender lo que hay dentro de su alma._

 _Ella ni siquiera puede verlo, se piensa que es su príncipe salvador._

 _¡Mentira!_

 _Saizo no es así. Saizo no es un héroe._

 _Es un asesino._

 _En sus ojos puedo ver la sangre de las personas que han sucumbido a manos suyas._

 _Ahh... ¿Cuántas habrá sido? ¿Más de un centenar? Seguramente._

 _Es un asesino cruel y despiadado. Si tiene que matar a alguien no dudará en hacerlo, no importa si es hombre, mujer o niño._

 _Uhn... Quiero su sangre... quiero ver cómo se derrama sobre mi cuerpo..._

 _Tiene que ser tan maravilloso ser asesinado por él..._

 _¿Cuándo podremos pelear de nuevo? ¿Cuándo podré cortar su carne? ¿Cuándo cortará su cuchillo mis arterias?_

 _Esta situación de «compañerismo» se vuelve cada vez más insoportable._

 _No quiero ser su amigo, no quiero ser su compañero._

 _Quiero sentir su mano en mis tripas retorciéndomelas, su mano sobre mi cuello estrangulándome, sus dientes desgarrando mi piel... quiero que me devore hasta los huesos._

Su cuerpo se había excitado tanto solo con aquellos pensamientos que el calor del agua se había vuelto insoportable. Kamanosuke salió de las vaporosas aguas y se sentó sobre una roca. Estaba solo así que nadie vería su entrepierna despierta.

 _Este no es un buen lugar para ponerse cachondo, me estoy mareando._

Había aprovechado que ya todos se habían ido a dormir para poder darse un baño tranquilo, sin que Sanada o cualquier otro se exaltara intentando descubrir si era hombre o mujer.

 _¿Es que no es evidente? Ninguna mujer sería tan hermosa como yo._

De repente la puerta de entrada a los baños al aire libre se abrió. Kamanosuke se zambulló en el agua de golpe, quedando cubierto hasta los ojos, y se ocultó tras la roca. Observó sigilosamente al intruso. Entre la neblina reconoció rápidamente el moreno cuerpo de Jinpachi.

 _Urgh... Es el tipo que insiste en que sea su mujer... Perfecto, si me ve desnudo ahora me dejará en paz._

Kamanosuke esperó un momento tras la roca, aguardando a que su entrepierna se calmara un poco antes de aparecer. No pudo evitar echar un buen vistazo al cuerpo del pirata. Era grande y bastante musculoso, con múltiples cicatrices recorriéndolo. La piel morena, en aquel lugar iluminado solo por la luna, hacía que se fundiera con las sombras. Sus rastas negras estaban recogidas en una coleta alta.

 _No es un mal ejemplar... Si tan solo no fuera tan idiota._

-¡Oye piratita, el baño ya está ocupado!

En cuanto Jinpachi puso un pie en el agua, Kamanosuke salió de su escondite a toda velocidad, salpicando agua por todas partes.

-¡Oh, pero si es mi futura esposa!-exclamó Jinpachi con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Huh?

Su mirada descendió por el cuerpo de Kamanosuke, recorriendo aquella blanca piel, pasando por su pecho plano y llegando al miembro que aún se levantaba en su entrepierna.

—Vaya, sí que eres un hombre—suspiró decepcionado.

—¡Correcto! ¡Y ahora que lo sabes ya puedes dejarme en paz y largarte! ¡Esta es mi hora de baño!—gritó con las manos sobre las caderas.

—Y por lo que veo, también es tu hora de jugar—rio entre dientes, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

 _¿Eh?_

Kamanosuke miró hacia abajo.

—¡Uwa!—gritó sin haberse dado cuenta antes de que todavía seguía duro. Se metió de un chapuzón en el agua, cubriéndose apenas con las manos—¡Largo de aquí, mirón!

—¿Hah? Será culpa mía encima. ¿Por qué no me dejas echarte una mano con eso?—lentamente caminó hacia él.

—¿Qué demonios dices? ¡Soy un hombre!—Kamanosuke retrocedió arrastrándose por el agua encogido.

—Bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto. Pero sigues siendo realmente lindo, y tu carácter sigue siendo perfecto para ser la mujer de un pirata. No prestemos atención a esos detalles sin importancia—sonreía como si no fuera nada, cada vez más cerca del pelirrojo.

 _¿Detalles sin importancia? ¿Está diciendo que la tengo pequeña?_

Antes de que Kamanosuke pudiera reaccionar, Jinpachi le agarró por el brazo izquierdo y le sacó de un tirón del agua. Le sujetó por los cabellos con una mano y rodeó su cintura con la otra, pegándolo por completo a su cuerpo.

—¡Su-suéltame degenerado!—gritó empezando a forcejear. Sus cuerpos hacían pleno contacto, sentía el pecho musculoso contra el suyo plano y sus miembros se frotaban el uno contra el otro.

—Vamos, no te pongas así, que sé que tú también cojeas hacia ese lado—en sus ojos dorados apareció un brillo que aterrorizó a Kamanosuke.

—¿Cojear...? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Suéltame!—tras mucho debatirse, apenas consiguió darse la vuelta, lo que fue aún peor. Algo duro se frotaba contra la raja entre sus nalgas—. ¡Kya!—soltó un alarido y, golpeando a Jinpachi, consiguió librarse de su abrazo, cayendo de bruces en el agua.

Se levantó rápidamente, con los empapados cabellos cayendo sobre su rostro. No se detuvo un solo segundo, salió corriendo del baño y ni siquiera se entretuvo en vestirse, se fue a su habitación antes de que nadie le viera.

 _¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo ese tipo? ¿Por qué me tocaba de ese modo?_

 _¿Qué es eso de 'cojear hacia ese lado'? ¿De qué estaba hablando?_

 _¿Por qué quería tocarme? ¿Es que no le ha quedado claro que soy un hombre?_

 _No lo entiendo, ese tipo está mal de la cabeza._

Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, salpicando con sus cabellos por todas partes. Estaba tan exaltado que su corazón latía a cien por hora y su respiración era agitada. Intentando tranquilizarse, se dejó caer de rodillas en el centro de la habitación. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cuerpo hasta mojar el suelo.

 _Dice que soy lindo... ¿Por qué Saizo no puede pensar igual?_

 _Para él soy solo una molestia._

Lentamente se tumbó acurrucado y se durmió allí mismo.

—¡A-chús!—un estornudo sonó tan fuerte que todos los presentes en el comedor principal se sobresaltaron.

—Oh, Yuri, ¿estás resfriado?—preguntó Isanami. Estaba sentada junto a Saizo, desayunando. Era habitual que se reunieran todos para las comidas.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa, niña? ¡Y no me llames por mi nombre! ¡A-chú!—estornudó de nuevo, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo—. Ung... Saizo, estoy enfermo, dame de comer...—le pidió sentándose al otro lado, donde había un hueco libre y frotándose contra él.

—¡Aparta, no quiero que me contagies!—exclamó, empujando al somnoliento pelirrojo. Kamanosuke sentía su cabeza tan abrumada que no pudo hacer fuerza para insistir.

—Ven aquí, yo te daré mimos—Jinpachi estaba sentado al lado, sabiendo que en cuanto apareciera, Kamanosuke ocuparía el hueco que había dejado entre Saizo y él. Le agarró por la cintura y le atrajo hacia sí.

 _¿Huh? ¿Quién...?_

Alzó la mirada y al cruzarse con la del pirata se sobresaltó.

—¡Kya-chú!—un estornudo le impidió dar un grito—. ¡Suéltame degenerado!—su voz se puso carrasposa.

—No hagas esfuerzos, será mejor que te vayas a la cama, te llevarán el desayuno ahora—le sugirió Sanada, algo divertido por el espectáculo.

—Um... Saizo, acompáñame...—le pidió colgándose de su espalda con voz lastimera.

—Ve tú solo—respondió secamente.

—Vamos, que yo te llevo—Jinpachi fue a acercarse a él pero Kamanosuke se alejó a gatas.

—No, gracias, puedo solo.

Salió gateando de la sala y se volvió a su habitación.

 _Ese bastardo... ¿Por qué tiene que dirigirse a mí delante de ese modo delante de Saizo?_

Sacó el futón del armario y lo tiró al suelo en un revoltijo. Se tumbó sobre él y enterró el rostro entre las arrugas de la tela. Todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado, no podía recordar la última vez que había enfermado de modo alguno.

Poco después la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Una sirvienta entró con una bandeja.

—¿Kamanosuke-sama, cómo se encuentra? ¿Necesita que llame a un médico?—le preguntó arrodillada junto a él.

—No... Estoy bien, deja el desayuno y vete—contestó sin levantar el rostro.

—Como desee—dejó la bandeja junto al futón y salió de la habitación tan discretamente como había entrado.

Kamanosuke levantó el rostro y observó el desayuno. Debería tener hambre y lucía delicioso como siempre, pero no tenía ganas ni de abrir la boca para comer. Se dejó caer de nuevo y se giró boca arriba.

 _Esto es una mierda. Siento como si me hubiera pasado una rebaño de vacas por encima._

 _Y todo es culpa de ese pirata. Si no se hubiera metido conmigo en el baño no habría acabado durmiéndome empapado._

Pronto cualquier pensamiento dejó de correr por su mente y cayó en un profundo sueño.

—Huh, enfermarás aún más si duermes así—rio en un susurro Jinpachi.

Su sombra se alargaba adentrándose en la habitación. Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí y se acercó con pasos silenciosos hasta arrodillarse junto al futón.

—Con estas ropas tan ligeras no es de extrañar que enfermes, estás semidesnudo... y muy provocativo—se relamió los labios.

Observó el cuerpo de Kamanosuke de arriba a abajo. Su camiseta negra con bordes blancos apenas cubría su pecho, dejando más de un palmo hasta su ombligo; los pantalones con el mismo estilo tenían el talle bajo y llegaban por debajo de sus rodillas. La piel blanca de su vientre, de sus pies, de su cuello y de sus brazos quedaba al descubierto. Los cabellos rojos como el fuego caían revueltos sobre el futón y su cuello como el único toque de color a parte del tatuaje sobre su ojo izquierdo. Las cremalleras en su pantalón que bajaban por el frente de sus piernas eran lo más tentador de todo. Su mano se adelantó hasta alcanzar una de esas cremalleras. Lentamente comenzó a bajarla, deslizándola por el muslo.

—Oye. ¿Qué estás haciendo?—una voz sonó a su espalda y se detuvo.

Se giró rápidamente y se topó con la mirada oscura de Saizo.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? Largo, interrumpes—contestó con una mueca de desagrado.

Un destello brilló frente a sus ojos y la punta de un kunai quedó a dos centímetros de su frente.

—¿Qué clase de hombre eres si te aprovechas de él mientras está dormido?—dijo Saizo, mirándole hacia abajo.

—¿Y no será que estás celoso?—rio Jinpachi.

Llevó una mano hacia atrás, ocultándola de la vista de Saizo, y unas chispas comenzaron a recorrerla. Uno de aquellos destellos azules alcanzó el muslo desnudo de Kamanosuke, y la corriente eléctrica lo despertó.

 _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién está...?_

No abrió los ojos, se quedó quieto, escuchando a los intrusos.

—Por supuesto que no. Me importa bien poco lo que hagas con ese pervertido, pero hazlo mientras esté consciente—acercó el kunai hasta casi tocar su piel.

Jinpachi sintió el deseo de lanzarse sobre él y freírlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no era un buen momento con un enfermo al lado. Las chispas dejaron de relucir en su mano. Se apartó y se levantó. Su mirada voló de Saizo a Kamanosuke y de vuelta al moreno, suspiró con soberbia y salió de la habitación. El silencio reinó durante unos segundos, roto solo por el crujir del suelo bajo los pies de Saizo al acercarse a Kamanosuke. Hincó una rodilla a su lado y le observó un momento.

 _¡Dios mío, Dios mío! ¡Estoy solo con Saizo! Y encima creo que estoy medio desnudo..._

 _¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Me 'despierto', salto sobre él? ¿O sigo haciéndome el dormido?_

 _¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?_

Antes de que pudiera decidirse a hacer nada, la mano de Saizo se adelantó. Agarró la cremallera de su pantalón, hubo un segundo de duda, y la subió hasta arriba. Cogió la manta del futón y le cubrió con ella hasta el cuello.

 _Ah~ Saizo está cuidando de mí~ Estoy tan feliz que podría morir._

 _¿Huh?_

Sus pensamientos se sacudieron cuando sintió la punta de los dedos de Saizo sobre su mejilla. Suaves, apenas rozándole. Apartaron los mechones que cubrían su frente y tomaron su temperatura.

—No tiene fiebre...—murmuró Saizo. Había pensado que tendría ya que su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado.

Se quedó un momento observándolo. Sus delgadas facciones, sus finos labios entreabiertos, su pequeña nariz, sus largas pestañas, la marca verde sobre su ojos. Parecía tan tranquilo y dulce que difícilmente le recordaba al alocado sanguinario que lo acosaba a cada minuto.

No pudo contenerse más. Sabía que actuaba del mismo modo que ese pervertido al que acaba de echar, pero no pudo frenarse. Se inclinó sobre el rostro durmiente y rozó sus labios con los propios. Podía sentir su respiración. Presionó sus labios un poco más. Un segundo después salió de la habitación como el rayo.

 _Q-q-qué... ha sido... eso..._

Kamanosuke se llevó una mano hasta los labios pero sin atreverse a tocarlos. Sus dedos temblaban. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, miraban el techo sin ver nada.

 _¿Eso no es lo mismo que quería hacer Jinpachi? ¿Por qué Saizo haría eso? ¿Qué significa?_

 _Mmm... los be-... ese tipo de cosas las hacen las parejas, eso lo he visto. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho Saizo conmigo?_

 _Pensé que iba a golpearme y sin embargo fue tan amable que no parecía ni él._

 _Um... ¿Quizás es porque estoy enfermo? ¿Un beso de 'cura sana'?_

 _¡Ahh! ¡Moo! ¡No lo entiendo!_

Se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la manta e intentó volver a dormirse de nuevo, lo que no fue fácil con la agitación que sentía.

 _Tengo que averiguar por qué hizo eso. Tengo que sacarme esta ansiedad y no hay otro modo, al menos no en estos momentos._

 _¿Pero cómo? Si se lo pregunto directamente no me dirá. Además se supone que estaba dormido, seguramente hasta se enfade conmigo... tampoco es mala idea._

 _No, eso no solucionará nada. Saizo no me dirá._

 _¿Entonces cómo se supone que lo averigüe? El único que hace ese tipo de cosas es Jinpachi- ¡Claro! Se lo preguntaré a él._

—¿Ya te has levantado Kamanosuke? ¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó Sanada, con el que se había cruzado por el camino.

—Bien—contestó estando ya a varios metros de Sanada y Rokuro, quien le seguía.

Estaba tan concentrado en aquel suceso tan irreal que ni siquiera recordaba estar enfermo. Caminaba por el pasillo a toda prisa, vestido con la camiseta y los pantalones de cremalleras sudados por el calor del futón que ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de cambiar. Era ya de noche, se había pasado todo el día durmiendo y no había probado bocado, pero tampoco tenía sensación de hambre o no le prestaba atención.

Llegó hasta la habitación de Jinpachi y abrió las puertas de par en par de un tirón.

—Pirata, tengo que ha-—se detuvo a mitad de la frase, no había nadie que le escuchara.

 _Maldito sea, ¿dónde se habrá metido ese incordio de piratita ahora que lo necesito?_

Solo pudo imaginar otro lugar donde encontrarlo.

—¡Aquí estás! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!—gritó con la voz aún carraspeante, abriendo las puertas del baño.

A Kamanosuke le gustaban las entradas triunfales como al que más, por eso no se molestó en mirar dentro del baño antes de hablar. Sí, ahí estaba su objetivo, sentado en el lado derecho, pero no estaba solo. Justo a la otra punta, lo más lejos posible de él, estaba Saizo.

 _Mierda, ¿qué demonios hace él aquí?_

—¡Oh, gatita! ¿Vienes a buscarme?—le preguntó Jinpachi sonriente—. ¿Es que quieres que nos demos un baño juntos como anoche?

—¿Gatita? ¡Cierra el pico! ¡Sal ahora mismo, tengo que hablar contigo!—gritó Kamanosuke. Sus mejillas se habían ruborizado levemente.

—Ahm... Creo que no, estoy muy a gusto aquí—contestó pensativo.

—¡He dicho que salgas! ¿Es que estás sordo?

—Claro que no, puedo oír perfectamente tu linda voz, pero no puedo entenderte muy bien. ¿Qué tal si vienes aquí y me lo dices más de cerca?—agitó su mano indicándole que se acercara.

 _Este bastardo no cederá._

Viéndose sin otra opción más rápida y deseando acabar con esa actuación frente a los ojos de Saizo, metió en el agua sus pies descalzos. Los extremos de sus pantalones se mojaron. Caminó hasta Jinpachi y adelantó un brazo, señalándolo con el dedo.

—Ven conmigo ahora—le ordenó con una mirada rabiosa.

Debería haber podido reaccionar. En una situación normal lo habría hecho. Pero quizás su resfriado había aturdido sus reflejos, o quizás los nervios que sentía por la mirada de Saizo le habían traicionado. Fuera como fuere, no pudo oponerse a tiempo cuando la mano de Jinpachi agarró la suya y lo sumergió en el agua.

—¡Fuah!—tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando sacó la cabeza del agua. Tosió un par de veces, escupiendo el agua que se había tragado—. Hijo de- ¡Kya!

Jinpachi le agarró del brazo y le atrajo hacia sí, abrazándole fuertemente contra su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Qué estás-? ¡Suéltame!—gritó forcejeando inútilmente, chapoteando en el agua.

—Vamos, ayer bien que te gustaba—reía Jinpachi, metiendo una de las manos bajo la camiseta de Kamanosuke.

—¡Mentira! ¡Te mataré!—su rostro estaba sonrojado hasta la punta de la nariz.

Sin que Kamanosuke se percatara de ello, Saizo se levantó y salió del baño.

—Ah-—cuando se dio cuenta, dejó de forcejear por un momento.

 _Joder, ¿qué demonios habrá pensado Saizo?_

 _¡Todo por culpa de este degenerado!_

Soltó un fuerte puñetazo a las costillas de Jinpachi y al fin logró librarse. Se apartó varios metros de él, saliendo del agua.

—Maldito bastardo, yo solo quería preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué me has hecho eso delante de Saizo?—preguntó justo antes de soltar un gran estornudo.

—Ah... Pobre gatita. ¿Y qué querías preguntarme?—preguntó, sintiendo cierta lástima por el chico.

—¿Ahora sí? Ugh...—Volvía a sentir la pesadez sobre todo su cuerpo—. ¿Qué era...? Ah, ¿tú quieres besarme?—preguntó tranquilamente, escurriendo su pelo.

—Oh, claro. Haberlo dicho antes, ven aquí—contestó levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia él con los brazos extendidos.

—¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Estúpido!—gritó retrocediendo hasta la puerta.

—¿Entonces?

—Solo quiero saber por qué querrías hacerlo.

—Pero... ¿eso no es evidente?—al ver en el rostro de Kamanosuke que la pregunta iba completamente en serio, se echó a reír—. ¿De verdad no sabes? No puedo creer que alguien como tú sea tan ingenuo.

—¡Solo responde!—nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado y furioso como en aquel momento.

—Bueno... El beso solo sería el comienzo. Mi objetivo sería llegar hasta el final—contestó con una pervertida sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿'Hasta el final'? ¿Qué significa eso?—preguntó sin haberle aclarado nada.

Jinpachi tuvo que contener las ganas de reír a carcajadas.

—Sexo. Significa sexo. Empezaría besando tus labios, bajaría besando tu cuello, tu pecho—caminó lentamente hacia Kamanosuke sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos—, chuparía tus pezones (no son los de una chica pero aun así deben ser deliciosos), bajaría con mi lengua por tu vientre hasta tu-.

—¡Basta! No quiero escuchar más, ya lo he pillado, sé lo que es el sexo—dijo con una voz algo agitada.

Kamanosuke salió del baño dando un fuerte portazo. Se quedó al otro lado de la puerta, con sus piernas temblorosas y jadeando. Jinpachi sonría, observando su silueta a través de la puerta translúcida.

 _Se-se-sexo... ¿Saizo quiere sexo conmigo?_

 _No. No es posible, Saizo no es así... ¿O sí?_

 _¿Y si quisiera sexo? ¿Qué hago?_

 _Um... s-si es con Saizo... no me importaría hacerlo._

 _Mm... ¿Y si lo hiciera duro? Si me agarrara con fuerza, si me mordiera, si me arañara... Ah~ podría incluso romperme un brazo o desangrarme..._

Bajo el pantalón mojado que se pegaba a su piel, algo creció incontrolable. Kamanosuke miró hacia abajo y lo acarició con la punta de los dedos.

—Sí...—

Caminó por el pasillo, mojando el suelo a su paso, hasta la puerta de la habitación de Saizo. Posó una mano sobre ella y acercó su rostro, apoyando su frente. Suspiró excitado. Abrió la puerta lentamente. Se sintió aliviado al ver que Isanami no estaba allí. Observó el bulto negro en el suelo en la sombría habitación. Se acercó con silenciosos pasos y se arrodilló a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo. Pudo observar el rostro durmiente de Saizo sobresaliendo del futón. Incluso dormido era serio y calmado. Se inclinó sobre él y los mechones rojos y húmedos cayeron sobre Saizo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó el moreno abriendo los ojos de pronto.

—Voy a besarte—contestó lamiéndose los labios.

—¿Jinpachi no te ha satisfecho y buscas a otro para que lo haga?—preguntó con una voz sombría.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡No! Ese pirata no-

—Cállate. Largo de aquí—le agarró con brusquedad del cuello de la camiseta y se lo quitó de encima.

—¡Hya! ¡Pero tú me besaste!—gritó. Durante un segundo Saizo se quedó paralizado—. Tú me besaste mientras creías que estaba dormido.

—No sé de qué hablas. Eso debió de ser una alucinación por la fiebre. Y si no te secas enfermarás aún más—le arrastró de la camiseta hasta fuera de su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe.

 _¿Pero qué demonios?_

 _Sé que aquello no fue una alucinación, estaba despierto y perfectamente consciente._

 _No lo entiendo, ¿por qué reacciona así ahora? Jinpachi dijo que si me besaba era porque quería sexo. ¿Por qué me rechaza de pronto?_

 _Puede... que le haya pillado de sorpresa._

 _Mañana intentaré acercarme a él de nuevo._

Regresó a su cuarto. Estaba exaltado pero esta vez fue lo suficientemente consciente de sí mismo como para no dormir empapado de nuevo. Dejó sus ropas estiradas en el suelo para que se secaran. Cogió una toalla del armario y secó su cuerpo. Se puso una bata negra y se secó el pelo sentado en el futón. Todo lo hizo despacio, con sorprendente tranquilidad. Solo estaba intentando asimilar lo que había sucedido. Se metió en el futón, cubierto hasta la cabeza y se durmió tras un buen rato.

En el desayuno, Kamanosuke ya más recuperado de su resfriado y con sus ropas habituales, se sentó en su lugar, con Jinpachi a su derecha y el hueco donde iría Saizo a la izquierda. Jinpachi actuó con sorprendente tranquilidad, no intentó lanzarse sobre Kamanosuke y tan solo le dio un saludo de buenos días. En el lugar solo había un leve murmullo y alguna risa de vez en cuando, y estaba henchido por el olor de la deliciosa comida. Saizo entró al poco rato en el comedor junto a Isanami. Se dirigieron a su sitio. La joven fue a sentar en su lugar habitual, en la esquina de la mesa al lado de Saizo, pero este tiró de su kimono y la puso en su asiento, junto a Kamanosuke.

—¿Huh? ¿Saizo?—preguntó ella extrañada.

Saizo no respondió, se sentó en el lugar de Isanami y comenzó a desayunar como si nada. Todos en la sala les miraron algo extrañados, sin comprender a qué venia aquello.

 _¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ¿Hasta este punto llega su desprecio?_

 _No puedo creerlo, ¿por qué ha hecho algo así? Ni que fuera contagioso._

Apretaba con fuerza los puños sobre sus muslos. Sus dientes rechinaron. Chasqueó la lengua y salió del comedor como una exhalación. Estaba tan furioso que si hubiera permanecido allí habría acabado armando un gran revuelo y los platos habría volado por toda la sala.

Pasó por su cuarto para coger la Kusarigama y salió de la casa. Se adentró en el frondoso bosque que la rodeaba. Ramas de árboles, hojas y tierra comenzaron a saltar por todas partes. El viento se agitaba con furia sacudiendo cada fibra del bosque. Los animales se espantaron, las aves salieron volando en bandadas y los pequeños terrestres se escondieron en sus madrigueras. La conmoción se apoderó del bosque durante horas. Cuando se desahogó del todo sus piernas flaquearon. Cayó de rodillas en medio del bosque. Jadeaba y el sudor se deslizaba por su rostro. Ya no había rastro de enfermedad en él. La rabia en sus ojos se volvía poco a poco tristeza y frustración. Se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó contra un árbol.

 _Él solo me desprecia. No tiene otros sentimientos hacia mí._

 _Soy tan poca cosa para él que ni se molestaría en golpearme. Cuando me mira no me ve. No existo para él._

 _No quiere sexo y tampoco quiere luchar. No conseguiré nada de él._

 _Aquel beso solo fue casualidad, quizás me confundiera yo, quizás solo fuera una alucinación como él dijo._

 _Es inútil. Haga lo que haga él no me verá._

Se había dado por vencido con Saizo. Aquello solo podría volverlo aún más loco. Pero su cuerpo seguía inquieto, tenía que calmarlo del algún modo. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el bosque, arrastrando los pies. La oscuridad ya había caído sobre el bosque y apenas podía ver unos metros frente a él.

Llegó a la casa y entró sin que nadie le viera. Fue directamente a la cocina, su estómago estaba vacío. Sin tan siquiera sentarse comió unas cuantas bolas de arroz y restos que habían quedado de la cena. Era tan tarde que ya ni siquiera las cocineras estaban allí. Salió de la cocina, ya con el estómago lleno. Entró a su habitación y dejó caer la Kusarigama en el suelo.

 _Ah... No es suficiente..._

 _No era solo hambre, quiero algo más._

Salió de nuevo y caminó por el silencioso pasillo. Pasó frente al dormitorio de Saizo sin detenerse un segundo y siguió hasta el de Jinpachi. Abrió la puerta lentamente, entró y la cerró tras de sí. Una leve luz azulada entraba por las ventanas.

—Veo que ya has aclarado tu mente. Has tomado la decisión correcta—la voz de Jinpachi sonó en la penumbra, intentando no parecer demasiado satisfecho—. Ven, tendremos algo de diversión.

Kamanosuke no le escuchaba, su voz y sus palabras le resultaban molestas. Caminó hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Haz lo que quieras—le dijo con apenas un susurró.

—Hoh~ Eso quería oír—rio entre dientes.

Jinpachi rodeó su cintura con un brazo y lo tumbó sobre el futón.

—Debería de encender un par de velas para ver mejor tu rostro sonrojado—comentó relamiéndose los labios.

—Cállate y hazlo ya, antes de que me arrepienta—ni siquiera le apetecía mirar su cara.

—Sí, mi gatita—rio.

Jinpachi se inclinó sobre él y devoró su boca, dejando que su lengua fuera por delante.

 _Nn... ¿Q-qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué mete su lengua?_

Kamanosuke se tensó, aquel beso le hizo reaccionar. Era muy diferente a la ternura que había tenido el de Saizo. Y lo que más le sorprendió fue que, a pesar de ser más intenso, no sacudió su cuerpo tanto como el de Saizo.

 _No siento nada... ¿Por qué ahora no siento nada?_

 _¿Qué más da si es Saizo o Jinpachi el que me besa? Debería ser igual._

 _Mm... Qué aburrido, no siento nada._

Las manos de Jinpachi comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, presionando ligeramente allí por donde pasaban. Metió las manos bajo su camiseta y pellizcó los pezones.

—¡Gya! ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué tocas ahí?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Aunque no sean los pechos de una mujer, siguen siendo sensibles. No te preocupes, seré muy gentil, gatita—rio entre dientes.

 _¿Gentil? Vaya mierda, no quiero algo gentil._

Pero no dijo nada, no quería gentileza pero tampoco quería estar con Jinpachi, así que no importaba cómo fuera. Kamanosuke cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.

Las manos de Jinpachi bajaron por sus caderas y desabrocharon una de las cremalleras del pantalón hasta la rodilla. Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba por el muslo.

Un destello metálico brilló frente a sus ojos. Un kunai amenazaba con degollar su garganta.

—Apártate de él—la voz de Saizo sonó a su espalda.

 _¿¡Saizo!? ¿Por qué está...?_

Kamanosuke se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Su respiración se paralizó en su garganta. Los ojos de Saizo miraban con una fría ira a Jinpachi. Eran los ojos de un cruel asesino. Todo el cuerpo de Kamanosuke se sacudió y se excitó hasta poner dura su entrepierna.

—¿Que demonios te crees que estás haciendo? Ahora no está dormido—dijo Jinpachi agarrando con fuerza las caderas de Kamanosuke.

—He dicho que te apartes.

No hubo otra advertencia, echó el brazo hacia atrás y lo lanzó de nuevo hacia Jinpachi a gran velocidad, dispuesto a clavar el kunai en su cabeza. El pirata saltó, soltando a Kamanosuke, para salirse del alcance del arma.

—Así que vas en serio. Bien, no me importa pelear—dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque y comenzando a sacar chispas de sus manos.

En lugar de empezar la pelea, Saizo se adelantó y cogió sobre su hombro a Kamanosuke como si fuera un saco. El pelirrojo no reaccionó, parecía estar en shock.

—No necesito luchar. No te vuelvas a acercar a él o te mataré—le advirtió con una cruel mirada.

Jinpachi se quedó paralizado, todo su cuerpo se heló. Sentía como si, por mucho que lo intentase, no fuera a conseguir hacerle un solo rasguño. No era más que un insecto a punto de ser aplastado. Solo pudo ver cómo Saizo se llevaba a Kamanosuke de su habitación.

Caminando con pasos largos, Saizo llevó al pelirrojo hasta la habitación de este y le tiró sin ninguna delicadeza sobre el suelo, cerca de su Kusarigama

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué...? Ah...—cuando hizo contacto visual con Saizo no pudo seguir hablando, solo suspiró.

 _Dios mío... Qué ojos tan hermosos... Ah... Siento que me desgarran el alma..._

—Así que no te importa quién te folle. Se te pone dura con cualquiera—dijo con desprecio. Levantó el pie y pisoteó la erección en la entrepierna de Kamanosuke.

—¡Hya! No, te equivocas- ¡uhn!—la presión del pie aumentó sobre su miembro.

—¿Que me equivoco? Te has puesto duro solo con que ese bastardo jugara con tu pecho—agarró a Kamanosuke por los rojos cabellos, enredado sus dedos en las finas hebras, y tiró de ellos levantando su rostro—. ¿Cuántas veces te lo has tirado? ¿Te gusta que te meta su polla?

—No... Saizo yo...—su voz temblaba, todo su cuerpo lo hacía.

—¡Cállate! No mientas más—rabió Saizo, empujándolo contra el futón. Aferró una mano alrededor del esbelto cuello y apretó con fuerza—. No voy a permitir que juegues conmigo. Intentas seducirme mientras te tiras a ese hombre. No eres más que una puta.

Saizo apretó su agarre cada vez con más fuerza. Las manos de Kamanosuke se agarraron a él, pero no intentaban apartarlo. Boqueaba intentando respirar pero cada vez le era más difícil. Sus ojos se humedecieron y el rostro de Saizo comenzó a verse borroso.

 _Va a matarme... Voy a morir en manos de Saizo. Qué feliz estoy._

De repente, cuando ya apenas era capaz de ver, unos labios se unieron a los suyos. El agarre soltó su garganta y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire separándose de aquellos labios. Se giró hacia un lado y comenzó a toser, respirando agitadamente.

Mientras Kamanosuke aún estaba débil, Saizo envolvió una de las correas que colgaban de su ropa alrededor de su cuello como un collar de perro.

—¿Qué estás-? Gah-...—Saizo dio un tirón de la correa y esta se estrechó sobre el cuello.

—Vas a callar y a obedecer a todo lo que te ordene. Si no lo haces apretaré la correa hasta estrangularte—le susurró con una tenebrosa voz al oído.

—S-sí...—estaba tan nervioso que su lengua temblaba al hablar.

 _Ah~ Voy a ser el esclavo de Saizo... ¡Qué maravilloso!_

Saizo se sentó en el suelo con las piernas levemente separadas y dobladas. Jaló de la correa y arrastró a Kamanosuke sobre sí.

—Chúpamela—le ordenó. Empujó el rostro de Kamanosuke contra su entrepierna.

El pelirrojo estaba tan nervioso que sus manos temblaron cuando desabrochó el pantalón de Saizo.

 _¡Wah! Está duro y caliente... Uhn... qué grande... Tiene un olor fuerte pero no es desagradable en absoluto._

 _Quiero devorarlo todo..._

Dio un beso en la punta del miembro. Lo cogía entre sus manos como si fuera algo maravilloso y preciado. Sacó la lengua y recorrió el miembro de abajo a arriba, haciendo círculos en el glande. Su boca se hacía agua, su saliva se deslizaba por encima del miembro. Metió una mano en el pantalón y acarició las bolas.

—Mételo hasta tu garganta—ordenó intentando disimular una voz entrecortada.

Kamanosuke obedeció. Abrió la boca sacando la lengua y dejó caer toda la saliva que la llenaba sobre el miembro. Después comenzó a meterlo poco a poco, moviendo su lengua alrededor. Apenas había logrado tragarlo hasta la mitad cuando Saizo empujó su cabeza hacia abajo, metiendo el miembro casi por completo. Kamanosuke se ahogó, sintió náuseas. Se apartó rápidamente y comenzó a toser. Saizo tiró de la correa y le atrajo hacia sí.

—No te detengas. Deberías estar acostumbrado a esto. ¿No se la chupas a ese pirata?—Unas lágrimas asomaban por los ojos de Kamanosuke, pero Saizo no sintió piedad ninguna. Su miembro palpitó.

Kamanosuke abrió la boca y se metió el miembro en la boca de nuevo, intentando llegar lo más profundo posible.

 _¿Está aún más grande que antes o es cosa mía?_

 _Mm... Tan delicioso... Ya empieza a salir el jugo. Es amargo pero quiero más..._

Su propio cuerpo estaba ardiendo, descargas eléctricas le recorrían de pies a cabeza. Frotaba sus piernas una con otra y agitaba sus caderas. Su miembro completamente erecto temblaba y goteaba. No necesitó tan siquiera tocarse. Su miembro se sacudió y derramó chorros de semen sobre el suelo mientras su boca seguía llena por el falo de Saizo.

—¿Hah? ¿Te has corrido?—preguntó incrédulo. Levantó a Kamanosuke por la correa y observó su miembro todavía erecto. Una de las cremalleras de su pantalón seguía abierta hasta la rodilla, dejando todo a la vista—. Ni siquiera has usado tus manos ni te he tocado. ¿Tan excitado te ha dejado Jinpachi?—la irritación se hizo patente en su voz—. Has manchado el suelo, límpialo—ordenó dando un tirón a la correa.

—¡Sí, Saizo-sama!—exclamó entusiasmado.

Se sentía avergonzado por haberse corrido de aquel modo, pero aquel sentimiento extraño para él y las órdenes de Saizo le hacían feliz. Se inclinó y lamió del suelo su simiente.

 _Es más dulce que el de Saizo._

—Suficiente, si tan cachondo te dejó ese tipo deberíamos continuar más lejos—Antes de que Kamanosuke terminara, Saizo tiró hacia arriba de la correa—. Desnúdate.

Saizo soltó la correa y dejó que Kamanosuke se levantara. El pelirrojo terminó de bajar el poco trozo de cremallera que quedaba en uno de los lados y bajó del todo el otro. El pantalón dividido cayó al suelo. Saizo le observaba detenidamente, con en rostro agachado y serio y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La camiseta cayó también al suelo. Kamanosuke se arrodilló y se acercó a Saizo a gatas con la correa entre sus dientes. Solo le faltaban las orejas y la cola sacudiéndose para ser un perro, y no era difícil imaginarlos. Saizo agarró la correa y se levantó. Le pateó en el hombro, empujándole hacia atrás.

—Levanta bien las piernas y sujétalas con las manos—le ordenó apoyando el pie sobre su pecho para mantenerlo en el suelo. Kamanosuke obedeció y todo su trasero quedó completamente expuesto—. Te has corrido sin mi permiso así que tendré que castigarte.

Al oír esas palabras todo el cuerpo de Kamanosuke se estremeció.

 _¡Sí! ¡Castígame! Castígame tanto como quieras._

 _Ah... Saizo está viendo mis partes más íntimas. Estoy completamente desnudo ante él._

Saizo cogió la otra correa que colgaba de su ropa y la ató con firmeza alrededor del miembro.

—¿Ah? ¿Po-por qué has-?

—Así no podrás volver a correrte hasta que yo quite la correa. Y más te vale no quitarla por tu cuenta.

—S-sí, Saizo-sama...

—Ahora podemos seguir.

Saizo chupó un par de sus dedos y acarició la entrada de Kamanosuke.

—¡Hya! Sa-saizo-sama... ¿por qué-?

—Cállate. No quiero oírte—le cortó con una fiera mirada.

 _¿Por qué Saizo me está tocando ahí? ¿Para qué toca en ese lugar?_

Aun preguntándose eso, Kamanosuke no hizo siquiera amago de detenerlo. Agarró con firmeza sus muslos e intentó permanecer lo más quieto posible, sin poder evitar temblores por todo su cuerpo.

Un dedo entró en su agujero. Un pequeño grito se ahogó en su garganta. Su respiración se volvió más agitada. El dedo entró cada vez más profundo hasta estar por completo dentro. El dedo comenzó a moverse, dando vueltas y abriendo su entrada.

—¡Kya! ¡Ah...!—Esta vez no pudo contener un grito agudo.

Saizo había tocado un lugar en su interior que le había hecho sentir una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

—Huh. Así que es ahí—murmuró Saizo.

Metió otro dedo más en aquel ardiente interior. Saizo sentía que sus dedos se estaban derritiendo. Miraba aquel lugar apenas pudiendo ocultar el deseo que sentía de entrar ya allí. Pero no era todavía el momento, no debía dejarse llevar por su lujuria. Sacó de entre sus ropas un kunai y lo llevó hasta el rostro de Kamanosuke.

—Chúpalo—le ordenó acercando a sus labios el mango redondo.

Kamanosuke sacó la lengua y metió en su boca el extremo del kunai. El frío sabor metálico llenó su boca. Un dedo más entró en el interior de Kamanosuke, su boca tembló y el kunai estuvo a punto de caer pero lo agarró con los dientes.

—Suficiente.

Saizo sacó el kunai de la boca de Kamanosuke y los dedos de su interior.

 _Ngh... No los saques..._

Rápidamente, Saizo metió el extremo húmedo del arma en el trasero del pelirrojo. Se sentía extraño, diferente a los dedos, no era tan agradable. Saizo se inclinó sobre él por entre sus piernas, haciéndole soltarlas y separarlas aún más.

—Aguántalo ahí—le susurró al oído.

Kamanosuke pudo sentir el aliento de Saizo sobre su piel, en su oreja y su cuello. Se estremeció. De pronto los dientes de Saizo mordieron su cuello. No fue dulce ni delicado, Kamanosuke sintió que quería arrancarle la carne. Un fuerte gemido salió de su garganta. La lengua de Saizo descendió desde el mordisco hasta la clavícula y allí clavó sus dientes de nuevo. La espalda de Kamanosuke se arqueó y sus caderas se levantaron. Su miembro se frotó contra el de Saizo. El moreno agarró sus caderas y le empujó contra el suelo. Saizo lamió su pecho, frotó los pezones con su lengua y los mordió.

—Saizo-sama...—gimió Kamanosuke. Sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de Saizo.

Saizo se apartó un poco y agarró sus brazos, retorciéndolos hacia fuera. Kamanosuke ahogó un grito. El dolor recorrió sus brazos y sus hombros.

—Quédate quieto.

Mantuvo sus brazos retorcidos y volvió sobre su pecho. Succionó los rosados pezones y los mordisqueó hasta enrojecerlos.

 _¡Nnh! Dios, no sabía que ese lugar fuera tan sensible._

 _Está chupándome tan fuerte... Que cálida es su boca._

La lengua de Saizo subió de nuevo por su cuello y llegó hasta su oreja. La lamió y mordió el lóbulo.

—Ahora sácalo—le susurró—. Pero sin usar las manos.

—¿Sin... las manos? ¿Cómo?—preguntó extrañado.

—¿Cómo crees? Esfuérzate.

Saizo siguió sujetando los brazos retorciéndolos y se apartó un poco para observar bien.

 _Q-quiere que lo... saque... Nn..._

Kamanosuke giró el rostro y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Hizo fuerza. Sus piernas temblaron y su trasero se sacudió. Fue difícil y muy vergonzoso. El kunai acabó cayendo al suelo con un ruido metálico.

—Bien hecho—no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Ya no podía más, estaba sobreexcitado, aquel cuerpo era demasiado hermoso, demasiado tentador. Si continuaba con aquellos juegos preliminares acabaría corriéndose vergonzosamente, al igual que Kamanosuke antes.

Saizo le agarró de una pierna y le dio la vuelta, poniéndole boca abajo.

—Levanta las caderas—ordenó.

Se arrodilló tras él y frotó su miembro contra el trasero de Kamanosuke.

 _Uhn... Su polla está muy dura y caliente..._

 _Espera... ¿Va a meterla ahí? No, no, eso es imposible, no puede caber, es demasiado grande._

La punta de su miembro comenzó a entrar. Las piernas de Kamanosuke temblaron y su rostro se pegó contra el suelo. Saizo agarró la correa y tiró hacia sí, obligando a Kamanosuke a erguirse sobre sus rodillas. Fue él mismo quien se empaló en el falo de Saizo sin pretenderlo.

—Uh... wa... E-está... den...tro...—jadeó con una voz entrecortada. Sus párpados estaban entrecerrados y su mandíbula temblaba.

—Te equivocas, apenas está la mitad—Los cabellos rojos cayeron sobre el rostro de Saizo y se hundió en ellos. Por un momento estuvo a punto de perderse en su suavidad y fragancia—. Baja tus caderas hasta que esté todo dentro.

No hacía falta que se lo dijera, Kamanosuke ya comenzaba a hacerlo. El falo se sumergió en su cuerpo lentamente, hasta que quedó sentado sobre el regazo de Saizo.

 _Nn... Duele... Es tan bueno... Más profundo..._

Cuando pudo reaccionar, Saizo empujó a Kamanosuke sobre el suelo y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Estaba tan apretado y tan caliente sobre su miembro que sentía que iba a derretirse. Y tampoco le habría importado si hubiera sido así, si se hubiera fundido con aquel cuerpo lujurioso. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, con un calor que nunca había sentido. Se quitó la casaca y la arrojó a un lado, quedando solo con la camiseta sin mangas y el pantalón algo caído.

 _Ah... Está moviéndose... Entra y sale de mí... Está frotando contra ese lugar..._

 _Su falo golpea dentro de mí cada vez más fuerte..._

 _Estoy unido a Saizo, nuestros cuerpos son uno..._

El miembro de Kamanosuke dolía, se había puesto completamente duro y debería haberse corrido hacía rato, pero la correa que lo ataba se lo impedía. No pudo evitarlo, llevó una de sus manos a su miembro, desesperado por desatarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo Saizo sujetó su mano.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras—apenas murmuró con una voz profunda.

Saizo agarró su brazo y se lo retorció a la espalda, causándole un fuerte dolor que Kamanosuke disfrutó enormemente. Los gemidos de placer salían descontrolados de su boca y llenaban la habitación, complaciendo los oídos de Saizo junto al sonido húmedo de sus cuerpos chocando. Las embestidas se volvieron cada vez más brutales. Sus dedos se hundían sobre la blanca carne, brotando sangre donde clavaba las uñas en su cadera y su brazo.

—S-saizo... sama... ¡Nnh!... Por favor... Ah... No puedo... más... Ngh... suéltalo...—su voz salió como un susurro y se perdió entre gemidos.

Solo unos segundos después Saizo se tensó y embistió casi con brutalidad el trasero de Kamanosuke, corriéndose en su interior. Al mismo tiempo soltó la correa del miembro y este se sacudió locamente, esparciendo la simiente por todo el suelo alrededor. La sensación era tan intensa que la boca de Kamanosuke estaba abierta pero la voz no podía salir de ella. Podía sentir el semen llenar su intestino, recorrerlo caliente. Su interior se apretó tanto sobre Saizo que no le dejaba salir.

—Oye, relájate o no podré sacarla—le dijo, pero Kamanosuke no parecía poder escuchar nada.

Saizo se inclinó sobre él y sopló sobre su columna hasta su nuca. Kamanosuke se estremeció y su cuerpo se relajó. Saizo salió de él y se levantó. Se quedó un momento observando el cuerpo desnudo y exhausto, cubierto por las marcas que él mismo le había dejado, con la correa aún alrededor de su cuello y empapado en fluidos.

—Nadie más...—murmuró.

No podía permitir que nadie más tocara aquel cuerpo tan lascivo, pero tampoco podía hacer nada por impedirlo. Aquellas marcas que le había dejado desaparecerían pronto y entonces sería como si nada hubiera pasado. Cualquier otro podría dejar en él sus propias marcas cuando quisiera.

Un kunai brilló saliendo de entre sus ropas. Saizo se inclinó de nuevo tras Kamanosuke. Deslizó la punta del kunai por su redondeada nalga sin llegar a cortarla, pasó por su agujero y llegó hasta el perineo. La punta del kunai se clavó levemente, lo justo para penetrar en la piel y que una gota de sangre se deslizara sobre su filo. El cuerpo de Kamanosuke se sacudió un poco. El kunai comenzó a cortar su piel, haciendo finas líneas por las que apenas salía sangre. Kamanosuke reaccionó al fin, gritó y se tensó, intentando no moverse. No sabía qué estaba haciendo Saizo, pero sentía que no debía interrumpir. Cuando terminó, Saizo se levantó y se ajustó el pantalón.

—Acuéstate con quien te dé la gana. Pero si no te satisface no te atrevas a venir a mí para que lo solucione—le advirtió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Te equivocas... Yo nunca... lo había hecho. Has sido el primero, Saizo—le dijo girando el rostro hacia él.

—Mentiroso. Has estado con Jinpachi, os he visto—contestó intentando no mostrar cuánto le molestaba.

—Lo que viste en esa habitación es todo lo que pasó. Estaba muy cabreado porque tú me rechazaste después de haberme besado -¡y sé que me besaste, no fue una alucinación!-, por eso acudí a ese bastardo. Y me alegra que aparecieras porque no me lo habría perdonado. Solo quería hacerlo contigo. Bueno, ni siquiera sabía que quería hacerlo...—murmuró enterrando el rostro entre sus brazos.

—Pero... en el baño te restregaste con él.

—Él se restregó conmigo. Ese degenerado no deja de molestarme. Pero no me interesa lo más mínimo.

—Idiota... Idiota, ¡idiota! Si ese gilipollas no te interesa no dejes que te toque. ¡Solo yo puedo hacerlo!

—¿Eh?—Kamanosuke sintió que aquella frase era importante—. Saizo... si solo tú puedes... ¿es lo mismo para mí?

—¿Qué?

—Si solo tú puedes tocarme, significa que solo yo puedo tocarte a ti, ¿verdad?—No se lo estaba preguntando, lo estaba afirmando.

Kamanosuke se incorporó lentamente y estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar su Kusarigama. En un instante la cadena rodeó el cuerpo de Saizo, con un sonido metálico al chocar unos eslabones con otros. Kamanosuke dio un tirón a la cadena y esta se estrechó sobre Saizo, haciéndole caer de culo. El pelirrojo se puso en pie y se plantó frente a él.

—Si tú puedes tocarme, yo también puedo hacerlo—le dijo con una soberbia mirada. Tirando de la cadena, puso un pie sobre su hombro—. Solo yo, ni esa niñata ni nadie más.

Aquella posición podría haber sido humillante para Saizo, de no ser por la maravillosa vista que tenía. Su semen salía de la entrada de Kamanosuke y se deslizaba por su muslo. La afilada punta de la hoz descendió por su mejilla sin llegar a cortarle. Bajó por su pecho, chocando con las cadenas, y al llegar a su entrepierna rasgó los pantalones, dejando a la vista el miembro de Saizo bastante erecto aún.

—Vaya, parece que eso no te ha dejado satisfecho del todo—comentó algo decepcionado.

—Sí lo ha hecho.

—¿Entonces por qué estás duro de nuevo?—preguntó chocando el extremo superior del mango contra el miembro.

—Es tu culpa. Me estás poniendo cachondo—Lamió el tobillo de Kamanosuke sobre su hombro y lo mordió.

—Nn- De eso nada, ahora es mi turno.

Le empujó con el pie y le tumbó en el suelo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Saizo y aplastó su miembro con su trasero.

—Ah... Qué duro sigue...—suspiró restregando su culo contra el falo.

—Lo pondrás más duro si haces eso—No le estaba diciendo precisamente que parase.

Kamanosuke se puso a gatas sobre Saizo y acercó el rostro al suyo. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Saizo podía ahogarse en aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban con absoluta lujuria y Kamanosuke podía correrse simplemente viendo aquellos fríos ojos de asesino que lo deseaban. Sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse, ambos lo deseaban, pero Kamanosuke se apartó antes de eso.

 _Voy a castigarle._

Bajó hasta su cuello y lo mordió, desgarrando con sus dientes la tela de la camiseta que lo cubría. Aprovechó aquel roto y rasgó la camiseta de arriba a abajo, descubriendo todo el torso de Saizo.

—Ah... ¡Qué hermoso...! Tienes unos músculos tan definidos...—decía casi como gemidos, mientras movía inconscientemente sus caderas sobre el miembro de Saizo.

Se inclinó sobre su pecho y comenzó a lamerlo y morderlo. Saizo pensó que parecía un gato devorándole. Kamanosuke se dirigió a uno de los oscuros pezones y lo mordisqueó.

—O-oye, estate quieto—le dijo Saizo algo avergonzado.

—No. Ahora me toca a mí jugar con el cuerpo de Saizo y quiero degustarlo bien—respondió descendiendo hasta su pantalón—. Ah... No puedo esperar más, esto es lo que más deseo...

Acarició el miembro con las puntas de los dedos y lo recorrió de abajo arriba con la lengua. Succionó la punta y la mordió suavemente. El miembro palpitó y se sacudió.

—Woah... Qué lindo—le dio un dulce beso en la punta.

Kamanosuke abrió la boca y lo metió tan profundo como pudo, llegando hasta su garganta. Se movió subiendo y bajando, sin dejar de acariciarlo con la lengua. Mientras, sus manos acariciaron la base y los testículos. Por un momento sintió que se ahogaba y lo sacó de su boca. Pero no quería parar, quería seguir saboreándolo. Su lengua, sus labios, sus mejillas, su cabellos... acariciaba con todo su rostro el falo erecto que comenzaba a gotear como si fuera lo más delicioso que jamás había probado, y así era para él.

—Nn... Esta vez quiero que te corras en mi boca, quiero saborearlo todo—le dijo con una voz jadeante.

—Imposible, no puedo correrme solo con una mamada, necesito algo más, tengo que entrar en tu trasero—contestó Saizo con voz entrecortada, pero eso era mentira, si seguía un poco más acabaría por venirse, no podría reprimirse mucho más tiempo.

—Jo... Quiero beber tu semen...—se quejó poniendo morritos—. Está bien, también quiero sentirlo dentro otra vez.

Al escuchar aquello Saizo se sacudió, aquella sucia boca le excitaba todavía más. Kamanosuke lamió el falo, recubriéndolo con su saliva. Se incorporó y comenzó a bajar sobre él. La punta se deslizó hacia atrás. Tuvo que sujetar el miembro con sus manos y guiarlo para que entrara en él. Ya estaba dilatado y lubricado por lo que habían hecho poco antes, y el semen seguía saliendo de él, así que esta vez no fue doloroso en absoluto. Kamanosuke estuvo algo decepcionado, pero aquella sensación era igual de buena. Se dejó caer y el miembro penetró por completo en él. Su espalda se arqueó y un gemido se ahogó en su garganta. Se quedó quieto por un momento, sintiendo la dureza y el calor de la verga que palpitaba en él. Pero no pudo aguantar mucho, en seguida sus caderas comenzaron a moverse. El miembro entraba y salía de él. Le gustaba sacarlo casi por completo y dejarse caer sobre él. Pero no conseguía alcanzar ese punto, ese lugar que tanto placer le daba.

A Saizo le costaba enormemente contenerse. Su cuerpo, su mente y su alma se excitaban más a cada segundo, no solo por estar en aquel apretado y cálido interior, sino también observando el hermoso cuerpo que se movía sobre él. La silueta pálida enmarcada en sombras, los rojos cabellos ondeando alrededor de sus hombros y su rostro, y los verdes ojos brillando con lujuria. No podía aguantar más, no podía seguir pasivo ante aquella belleza, a pesar de cuánto le gustaba observarlo. Tensó su cuerpo y se incorporó, tumbando a Kamanosuke. Logró escurrir los brazos entre las cadenas y librarse de ellas. Cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo. Sostuvo las piernas de Kamanosuke y lo embistió hasta el fondo.

—¡Kya! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que acabar abajo?—se quejó intentando agarrar su Kusarigama, pero Saizo la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

—Porque me gusta verte debajo de mí—le respondió con una firme mirada.

Kamanosuke no pudo replicar, aquellos ojos le dejaron flotando en las nubes. Saizo comenzó a moverse, a embestirle con furia.

 _Oh Dios, esto es aún mejor. Sentir sus estocadas sin duda es lo mejor. Puede llegar hasta el fondo..._

 _¡Ah! ¡Ese! ¡Ese lugar! Está frotando ese lugar..._

Kamanosuke alzó las manos, aferrándose a los jirones que quedaban de la camiseta, atrayendo a Saizo hacia sí. Deslizó las manos por su espalda bajo la camiseta y le abrazó con fuerza. Buscaba desesperadamente más de su contacto. Su miembro se frotaba contra el vientre de Saizo. No podía aguantar más. Sus uñas se clavaron en la musculosa espalda mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba y se corría entre sus cuerpos. Su mente se quedó completamente en blanco, apenas se dio cuenta de las embestidas que continuaban, de que Saizo salió de su interior y rápidamente se arrodilló sobre su rostro. Frotando velozmente su verga a punto, se corrió sobre la cara de Kamanosuke, manchando sus labios, su nariz, sus mejillas y hasta su flequillo.

—Nnh...—Kamanosuke gimió aturdido.

—Eso es lo que querías, ya lo tienes, aprovéchalo—rio levemente, viendo cómo Kamanosuke succionaba la gota que quedaba en la punta de su miembro. Saizo se levantó y se acercó a sus ropas tiradas en el suelo. Se vistió mientras observaba a Kamanosuke lamiendo el semen de su rostro, lo cogía con los dedos y se lo llevaba a la boca, relamiendo hasta la última gota.

 _Ah... Amargo..._

 _Qué delicioso está, no me cansaría de beberlo._

Poco a poco se sintió somnoliento y se quedó dormido, desnudo en el suelo.

—Mm... Qué imprudente, a este paso cogerá otro resfriado—murmuró Saizo acercándose a él, con sus ropas ya ordenadas.

Se quedó observándole. No podía resistirse a aquel pacífico y satisfecho rostro durmiente. Se inclinó sobre él y le dio el beso que no había podido darle antes, quizás por vergüenza. Los finos labios sabían a su propio semen. No era precisamente el sabor con el que quería quedarse. Deslizó un dedo por el vientre de Kamanosuke y se llevó a la boca un chorro de semen.

—Esto está mejor.

Se levantó y sacó del armario el futón. Cogió a Kamanosuke en brazos y delicadamente le tumbó sobre él. Deseaba quedarse a dormir con él, abrazar aquel exhausto cuerpo y despertar a su lado. Pero se contuvo y durmió en su propia habitación.

Cuando Kamanosuke abrió los ojos, por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, no creía posible que Saizo hiciera algo como eso con él. Pero cuando se levantó y sintió el profundo dolor en su trasero y sus caderas no lo vio tan imposible. Al mirarse en el espejo vio las marcas que cubrían su cuerpo, la rozadura de la correa alrededor de su cuello, los mordiscos y chupetones que Saizo le había hecho a lo largo de su pecho, las marcas de uñas en su cadera y su brazo. Por último llevó la mano a su entrepierna y pudo sentir la marca que Saizo le había hecho, era el primer kanji de su nombre. Un intenso estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo, se sentía tan feliz que no podía expresarlo en palabras. Se vistió sin poder cubrir con su ropa la mayoría de las marcas, pero tampoco le importó.

—Oh~ Kamanosuke también.

Al llegar a la puerta del comedor la voz de Isanami perforó sus oídos, pero estaba tan feliz que no le molestó tanto como de costumbre. Saizo estaba detrás de ella. Se quedaron mirándose en silencio y las mejillas de Kamanosuke se ruborizaron.

—¿Es que os habéis peleado entre vosotros? Jo, sois como niños.

Entraron los tres en el comedor, sin que los dos hombre dijeran ni palabra. Sus tres asientos consecutivos estaban esperándoles vacíos. Antes de que se sentara, Saizo agarró a Isanami por el kimono y la empujó al asiento al lado de Jinpachi y él se sentó en su sitio de siempre. El hueco que quedó fue al extremo. Kamanosuke lo miró un momento.

 _No quiere que me siente junto a Jinpachi... ¡Está celoso!_

Kamanosuke se lanzó sobre su asiento y se abrazó con fuerza al brazo de Saizo. Todos en la sala se les quedaron mirando, Jinpachi suspiró decepcionado y más de uno pudo imaginar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pero a los dos jóvenes no les importó. Saizo permanecía serio sin apartar a Kamanosuke y a este no se le borraba la sonrisa del rostro.


End file.
